


Plenty of Fish in the Sea

by Foxberry, HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Kinkance, Background Relationships, Eventual Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Love, First Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mid 2000s AU, Mistaken Identity, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Polyamorous Keith (Voltron), Polyamory, Shifting Relationships, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), endgame ships TBA, myspace au, there will be Klance, there will be sheith, trans author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: Keith Kogane considered himself to be a fairly average high school student. He liked music, drawing, and fucking around on MySpace. He had his crushes, boys that he liked, but he knew nothing would ever come of them. Or at least, that was what he thought. Keith Kogane was about to learn that not everyone on the internet was what they seemed. At least there's always plenty of fish in the sea.Or, that mid-2000s MySpace AU here to hit you with nostalgia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins. Once upon a time in 2017, HedonistInk dropped the tidbit of "what if myspace AU" into a group chat that Foxberry was a part of. Fast forward a year and a half and we started actually bringing this AU to life.
> 
> The thing about most of the high school AUs we've seen is... they're written for Gen Z; they're written for the days of highspeed data, HD webcams, and smartphones with unlimited data. That was... well after our time. If you're old like us, you'll likely remember logging into MySpace after school, 640 × 480 webcam resolutions, where you were when _Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge_ came out, or when Razr phones were the _hottest_ status symbol. If that's the case, then this is the AU for you.

Keith hummed thoughtfully, clicking at the save button and waiting for the page to load before navigating to his page to check on the results. Good. His new blood red online icon flashed idly under his 99 year old age.

He checked the time. He still had computer privileges for another twenty minutes… Idly he browsed a few 'friends' pages. It wasn't like he really  _ knew _ most of these people but they mostly went to school with him at least and either he had added them or they had added him. Checking out his friends’ friend lists he spotted something.

Takashi Shirogane.

Seriously?

Without thinking, he tapped the add friend. And then panicked. Okay so Keith had clicked on the add friend button. But… it wasn’t like he expected that Shiro would actually  _ accept _ the friend request.

When a new friend notification popped up, Keith couldn't help but be surprised. Holy  _ fuck,  _ Shiro had added him. Impulsively, he scoped the guy's profile a bit. How could he not. Shiro was easily the hottest guy in school. And now he was Keith's MySpace friend. The fuck.

But then a new message notification popped up and Keith felt his brain 404.

From: Shirogane229   
'Yo Keith,   
Good to see you here. What's been going on with you?   
Sweet profile.'

**_What._ **

_ Sweet profile? _

Shiro knew who he  _ was? _

‘Hey!’

Shit, no, too eager. Keith backspaced quickly.

‘Hey. You too.   
I hope it was cool to add you, I know we haven't really talked much.’

Better. Keith hit send.

Keith jolted when he refreshed and Shiro had actually  _ replied _ . He was talking to Shiro, having a real  _ conversation _ with Shiro. Whoa. 

From: Shirogane229   
‘I know, right? Totally cool, Bro.Yeah. We're talking now. That's cool, yeah?’

_ We're talking now. _

Keith felt faint. It was enough excitement to bypass the fact that he wasn’t sure he’d ever heard Shiro say  _ Bro _ about anyone. It wasn’t like he’d talked to the guy more than a few casual times.

Wanting to keep the conversation going, he scoured Shiro's profile for anything he could use quickly for conversation fuel, scanning through his pictures. He’d never seen Shiro out of the Garrison’s uniform. Band shirts. A lot of band t-shirts. He could work with that.

‘Yeah. Cool. Definitely cool. You like Simple Plan??? What's your favourite song? I'm psyched I grabbed a ticket for the concert next month.’

It had blown almost all of his savings. But it was so worth it. Keith couldn't help but repeatedly refresh until he saw the reply. 

From: Shirogane229   
‘Simple Plan is epic! You can't have just one fave though. It's impossible to pick.    
Had no idea you like them too?    
Maybe we'll run into each other. I got my tickets the day they came out!’

_ You can't have just one fave. _

Shit, Keith had such a hopeless crush. But Shiro was straight. Still… He could at least make friends with the guy?

_ Maybe we'll run into each other. _

Oh fuck  _ what? _

'I'd love that!'

Fuck too eager. Quickly, Keith added on to his message.

'Always cool to have more friends at concerts.'

Or…  _ any _ . Any friends at concerts. Any friends, in general, really… Fuck he was pathetic.

Keith looked at the clock as he waited for another message. His parents would turn off the Internet for the night soon. But he was talking to  _ Shiro. _

From: Shirogane229   
'Yeah, friends make it something! I'll have to look out for you.   
You go to a lot of gigs? Music is kinda your thing, right? Can't say I really know a lot about you.'

_ I'll have to look out for you. _

Shit. Maybe they really would run into each other.

'Yeah, as many as I can afford, anyway.   
I'm not big on mall trips so I don't spend on random shit.'

He wasn't big on mall trips because only losers went to the mall alone and if someone saw him, it would spread. He was already unpopular enough.

“Ten minute warning!” Keith heard the voice holler up the stairs and nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Okay! Got it!” Keith hollered back. Distracted, he worked on saving and closing the homework essays he’d been working on to print off in the morning.

Checking back on his messages, Keith saw a reply waiting for a few minutes. 

From: Shirogane229   
‘Oh totally, I buy so much junk. You should see my room.   
I've gotta scoot, but we should talk again sometime. Gotta get you to tell me more about you.’

Keith frowned at the fact that Shiro was leaving already. Shit.

‘Yeah, for sure, shoot me a message sometime?   
I gotta finish this chem essay. :(((‘

Keith started to work on his essay, glancing at the clock counting down his ten minutes of internet access, refreshing. Five minutes left when he got a reply. 

From: Shirogane229   
‘Same here? You're always good to message me, bro. I'm on here all the time.   
Oh geez, you should go get that done ASAP. You've got this! Talk to you later?‘

_ You're always good to message me. _

Shit.

That sounded almost like Shiro  _ wanted _ Keith to message him, to talk to him,. That was ridiculous, he knew, but… Shiro was always nice. He’d been nice for years… Right now to the first day Keith started at the Garrison when he’d accidentally gotten on the bad side of some Juniors and Shiro had stuck up for him and gotten them to fuck off without beating Keith up. Of course, Keith was sure there was no way Shiro would remember that incident. But… he was… he was a really nice guy. And now here he was, talking to him.

‘Yeah, for sure, night!!’

Keith logged out of his account and closed down the computer, shutting it down for the night before staring at the ceiling, scrubbing his hands over his face.

_ Shiro. _

Fuck, he still had math homework to do. With a sigh, Keith moved to clear the desk and get out his book, opting to put on music before slogging through the assignment. If the CD he picked happened to be inspired by the shirts he’d seen Shiro wearing… well… that was just a coincidence.


	2. Stay Awake (Dreams Only Last For A Night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **From: Shirogane229**  
>  'Just saying it how it is. Guys like that are dicks.  
> I thought you WERE gay though? Or am I wrong?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go with another chapter of PoFitS!

Keith couldn't help but keep checking his messages almost incessantly for the next two days, hoping to get anything from Shiro. But there was nothing. He didn't want to bug him or seem like some kind of lonely creep but… Okay. Three days was fine, right? Right. Totally. Okay one more day.

Keith groaned as he trudged in the door after having gotten landed in detention on the third day. Assholes were running his school. It wasn't even his fault this time. Fuck it. He wanted to message Shiro.

‘Saw part of your practice game today from Mrs H’s detention room (LOL)’

Keith clicked through games to try to calm himself before refreshing MySpace. New message. Fuck yes.

> **From: Shirogane229**  
>  'Ha, yeah? Did I look any good?   
> What landed you in detention?'

Did he look _good?_ He _always_ looked good. Fuck, Keith couldn't say that.

What landed him there?

'You totally got tripped up by the big guy with the #17 jersey. Total foul.   
Me? No big. Some assholes decided to harass me about my scholarship again and… I…   
You probably don't care, I don't wanna talk shit about guys you probably know.'

Keith sighed, flopping back into his seat and poking at his math homework as he waited for a reply.

> **From: Shirogane229**  
>  'Yeah, I know, right?   
> Oh geez, that again. Try me. I'm all ears.'

Keith frowned at his screen as he read Shiro's message once, twice, and then a third time. He really shouldn't tell him. But… Somehow… It was _Shiro_ , he could trust Shiro, right?

'I dunno. They don't like me. They never have.   
That time you came by wasn't even the half of what it is now. I wound up late to class because I was scrubbing blood out of my uniform jacket. Mom would kill me if I ruined another one. They're so expensive. For us, anyway.'

Keith regretted it as soon as he hit send. Fuck, that was too personal. A few more problems until he found a reply.

> **From: Shirogane229**  
>  'That sounds awful. Yeah, replacing them is painful.   
> So what happened? Are you okay?'

Keith sighed. Awful was putting it lightly. He hadn't even done anything to provoke them. But fuck it. He wanted to get some of it off his chest.

'What else? They called me a bastard and a…   
The one guy started joking about making me suck his dick. Said some shit… That I was pretty like a girl.  
So I spat in his face. He clocked me. Split my lip and cut my cheek. It's w/e.   
Told the teacher I ran into a door. I'll live. Hate it here.   
Mom is still too proud that I even got into this place.'

Keith sighed as he sent the message, sitting back and stretching.

And then he got another message.

> **From: Shirogane229**  
>  'Fuck those guys. Your mom is right to be proud.   
> Only thing those guys are right about is you're pretty. No homo 'course'

_Pretty._

Shiro thought he was _pretty_. Holy shit.

Holy shit _what?_

Keith felt as though his brain had turned to mush. His crush said he was pretty.

'Shit, what? Really? Yeah no, no homo, obviously. But thanks?   
I'm just tired of everyone fucking with me. Harass the scholarship kid bc his dad is dead and he isn't macho so he must be gay.   
It's fucked up.   
Why do they even care?'

_Shiro thought he was pretty._ Really thought that. What the fuck? But… He was straight. It didn't mean… It just meant Shiro was confident in his sexually. That was all. Fuck.

Fuck Keith had such a crush.

> **From: Shirogane229**  
>  'Just saying it how it is. Guys like that are dicks.   
>  I thought you _were_ gay though? Or am I wrong?'

_I thought you were gay_.

Oh.

Shiro thought he...

And he still called him pretty.

Wow.

'Uh… See… Thing is? I'm not sure.   
Some girls are pretty but I think guys are hotter? But…'

He could trust _Shiro._ Right?

'Can I tell you something that stays between us?'

Keith let out a shaky breath, forcing himself back to his homework between refreshing to check for replies.

> **From: Shirogane229**  
>  'Yeah? Of course, bro. I told you I'm all ears. You can tell me anything.'

_You can tell me anything._

That really… Seemed to be true. He remembered how Shiro had gone out of his way to say it didn't matter if Keith liked guys or girls the time he'd saved his ass. And Shiro had never seemed like the kind to gossip.

But now...

'OK so… I like guys or girls? Guys more, I guess.  
But. I only want to do the dumb shit? Make out, watch movies, that shit? I just… Don't really wanna… Do It, y'know?   
Idk why. I'm broken, I guess. Is that weird?'

Keith hit send and went to pace his room between refreshes.

> **From: Shirogane229**  
>  'No, not weird. Can I ask why? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.'

Shiro didn't think it was weird? Keith let out a long, relieved breath, settling back into his seat. _Why_ wasn't he into it?

'Idk it just… I'm not into it? Thinking about it doesn't do anything but make me queasy?   
I've had crushes but… Idk even if I came out, the people I'm into wouldn't be into me.'

_People like you._ God, if only he could say that.

'And how can I ask somebody out when they're gonna want to do it and I… Don't?'

Wow. He'd… never told anyone that. Any of this.

> **From: Shirogane229**  
>  'I guess… You have to go with your gut. Like I do on the field. Can't overthink.   
>  If they don't like you for you, then they're not worth it.   
>  So you mean, if I can ask, the idea of sex makes you… sick? Anything?   
> What about… solo… stuff?'

Keith hummed as he read through the message. Go with your gut. Don't overthink. That was… Good advice. _Like you for you._ Yeah but _nobody_ liked him for him. That was why he had no friends.

Keith's world came crashing to a stop as he read the last bit.

_What about solo stuff?_

Shiro was asking if he fucking _masturbated_.

**_Shiro._ **

God. Fuck. Holy shit.

'Solo like jerking it? I… Sometimes? But usually just to get rid of it?   
And I usually just think about… Nothing?'

Holy shit. He was talking to Shiro about masturbating. Holy shit.

> **From: Shirogane229**  
>  'Yeah, I don't think about much either. Maybe the people I'm into?'

Shiro didn't think about much… Either?

Keith was nearly vibrating in his seat.

'Really? I'm sure you must have tons of girls who want you.'

Girls or guys, really. Keith was a solid example of the latter.

'A guy like you probably doesn't NEED to jerk off much?   
I've never thought about a person before TBH. I think it's weird to think about somebody I'm not dating? But that's me.   
Oh… Thanks for the pep talk BTW. It… Means a lot.   
I was surprised before is all.   
Not sure I'll find anybody who likes me like that… But Idk.'

Keith hummed, distracting himself with his science textbook as best as he could.

> **From: Shirogane229**  
>  'I guess so? There's only so much time with practice and homework.   
>  Doubt my parents would even let a girl in the door.   
>  I still have needs. I uh… think about what I might like.   
>  Would you think about someone if you were dating though?   
>  I don't seem the harm in… wishing while you're… I've been guilty of that   
> Oh you're sweet, bro. It's all good. I'm sure you'll find someone though? Just gotta find someone who understands you. Can't be that rare.'

He _guessed_ so? This guy was absolutely humble to a _fault_. He had to have girls and probably definitely guys all over him. But then maybe a guy like him wouldn't even notice? Maybe...

Strict parents. Ah.

Keith hummed as he read through, brows shooting up as Shiro talked about what _he_ did to get off. And the fact that he pleasured himself. Christ. Shiro didn't see the harm in… thinking about somebody and wishing you were with them? Did that mean that he… Who did Shiro think about?

'I mean I hope not.   
I hope I find somebody nice and sweet who would stick up for me and stick by me.'

Somebody like Shiro.

'But I don't want to get my hopes up.   
All the good ones are straight or taken.   
Maybe if I can get into Uni, start fresh somewhere.   
If not, I might just get a bunch of plants and maybe a cat lol.'

Keith let out a breath after he sent his reply, hearing his parents call for him for dinner. Fuck. He didn't have long. One last refresh held Shiro's reply and Keith felt his heart leap into his throat at Shiro's support and encouragement.

> **From: Shirogane229**  
>  'I think that's totally cool though. You hoping for that. You deserve that.   
>  You're a nice guy, Keith.   
>  Yeah… Hoping is good though? It can be good to hope.   
>  Aim for the moon so you can fall among the stars.   
>  The worst thing I feel is when people never even know you like them.   
>  It can't hurt to be free of that secret, right?   
>  Plus you can't always know if someone is straight.   
>  Gotta be a guy, or girl, out there for you.   
>  Or you know, you can spend you days telling you cat about your day.   
> Can't say you know until you try.'

Nice. Shiro thought he was nice and that he _deserved_ a good person to date. And that… It couldn't hurt to tell whoever he liked that… No. No, he couldn't do that. Not when who he liked was...

'Yeah maybe Idk. I gotta go.   
Folks calling me for dinner.   
Mom hates when I'm late & I have a heap of homework. Talk soon?'

_Aim for the moon so you can fall among the stars._

The phrase stuck with him all through dinner and when he got back, Keith couldn't help but scrawl that at the top of his calendar for the month. Fuck he had such a crush.

> **From: Shirogane229**  
>  'Got dinner here too. Don't let me keep you. Good luck with you homework.   
> Keep your chin up for me, yeah? It's been good to chat. Talk soon for sure.'

Keith didn't manage to check his messages until after dinner and after his homework.

_Keep your chin up for me._ For Shiro, he could definitely do that. For Shiro, he could do anything, he was sure.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this fic so far, we encourage you to whack that subscription button to get update alerts in your inbox! In the mean time, check out some of our other works and whack those author subscription buttons on our profiles!
> 
> Also find **HedonistInk** on [twitter](http://twitter.com/hedonistink), [tumblr,](http://hedonistink.tumblr.com/) or [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/HedonistInk)!  
> And check out **Foxberry** on [twitter](http://twitter.com/belariobscura)!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are treasured and appreciated! Your feedback gives us life and fuels us to give you more updates faster!


End file.
